tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Broń
Broń to narzędzie, które służy do zabicia kogoś lub zranienia go w wymiarze psychicznym lub fizycznym, co również może skutkować śmiercią. Każdy gatunek przedstawiony w Pamiętnikach Wampirów i The Originals cechuje się podatnością na działanie pewnego rodzaju broni lub odpornością na inne. Wampiry Drewno *'Drewniane kołki' - frame|Kol atakuje Elenę kołkiem.wyprodukowany z dowolnego drewna kołek jest fatalny w skutkach dla każdego wampira. Zadaje śmierć, o ile zostaje wbity prosto w serce - przeszycie nim innych części ciała powoduje ogromny ból. Nie ma znaczenia sposób obróbki drewna (za kołek może posłużyć gałąź drzewa, ołówek czy noga od krzesła), jednak podłużny kształt umożliwia łatwiejsze przebicie skóry oraz złamanie kości. Mogą być używane jako pociski, co zostało pokazane na przykładzie Alarica oraz Jeremy'ego, którzy posiadali kusze wyrzucające drewniane kołki, a także Eleny, która nosiła na nadgarstku specjalne urządzenie. Ciało wampira nie może rozpocząć procesu regeneracji, dopóki nie zostaną usunięte odłamki lub drzazgi. **'Kołek z białego dębu' - jest to wyjątkowa broń stworzona z drewna białego dębu, która ma unikalne właściwości i działa także przeciwko Pierwotnym. Zastosowana wobec zwykłego wampira odnosi taki sam skutek, jak przeciętny kołek. Werbena Werbena to roślina o leczniczych i ochronnych właściwościach. W serialu wykorzystywana jest jako zioło chroniące przed wampirzymi zauroczeniami oraz do osłabiania tych istot. *'Pociski z werbeną' - są to nasączone werbeną pociski. Ich szkodliwość wobec wampirów jest spowodowana użyciem drewna (pocisk jako kołek) oraz zawartością trującego dla tych stworzeń zioła. Powodują ogromny ból i trafione w serce mogą doprowadzić do śmierci. *'Granaty z werbeną' - specjalnie skonstruowane granaty, które zawierają werbenę, są wykorzystywane do osłabienia wampira. Nie skutkuje jego śmiercią, jednak może spowolnić zranionego nieśmiertelnego na pewien czas i pozwolić potencjalnej ofierze uciec. Jako pierwszy wprowadził je do użytku Alaric. Bomby doprowadzają do zapalenia się skóry wampirów oraz wywołania bólu. Po detonacji, która zazwyczaj odbywa się jeszcze za sprawą ingerencji rzucającego, granaty te są kierowane w stronę osoby, którą chce się unieszkodliwić. Nie zostało pokazane dokładnie, jak działają wobec zwykłego wampira, lecz podejrzewa się, iż zadają większe rany niż Pierwotnym. *'Naszyjniki z werbeną' - nie są stosowane bezpośrednio jako broń przeciwko wampirom, lecz ograniczają ich wpływ na ludzi. Urządzenie Gilberta thumb|245px|Urządzenie Gilberta.Zostało wykonane przez Jonathana Gilberta oraz potajemnie zaczarowane przez Emily Bennett, która poprzez urok sprawiła, że narzędzie uzyskało magiczne właściwości. Jest bronią przeciwko wampirom oraz wilkołakom, a kiedy zostanie uruchomione, jakikolwiek przedstawiciel tych dwóch gatunków znajdujący się w pobliżu 5 przecznic zostanie unieruchomiony. Urządzenie nie skutkuje natychmiastową śmiercią, jednak może się do niej przyczynić. Pod wpływem bólu, jaki czują istoty nadprzyrodzone za jego sprawą, dochodzi do niemal całkowitej utraty możliwości ucieczki lub nawet poruszenia się, co może być powodem wypadków samochodowych. Ostrze Papy Tunde frame|Ostrze.Jest to broń, która niegdyś należała do Papy Tunde. Ma magiczne właściwości - wchłania moc osób, które przez nią giną. Jest jedyną bronią obok kołka z białego dębu i sztyletu zamoczonego w jego prochu, które może unieruchomić Pierwotnego na długi czas, powodując wielki ból. Ostrze czerpie siłę z magii ofiarnej. W niektórych przypadkach definitywnie zabija zwykłe wampiry. Wilkołaki Urządzenie Gilberta Urządzenie działa na istoty nadprzyrodzone, w tym również na wilkołaki, które wyzwoliły lub nie wyzwoliły swej klątwy. Zostało wykonane przez Jonathana Gilberta oraz potajemnie zaczarowane przez Emily Bennett, która poprzez urok sprawiła, że narzędzie uzyskało magiczne właściwości. Kiedy zostanie uruchomione, jakikolwiek przedstawiciel tych dwóch gatunków znajdujący się w pobliżu 5 przecznic zostanie unieruchomiony. Urządzenie nie skutkuje natychmiastową śmiercią, jednak może się do niej przyczynić. Pod wpływem bólu, jaki czują istoty nadprzyrodzone za jego sprawą, dochodzi do niemal całkowitej utraty możliwości ucieczki lub nawet poruszenia się, co może być powodem wypadków samochodowych. Tojad Tojad jest to zioło, a właściwie toksyna, która niekorzystnie oddziałuje na wilkołaki oraz hybrydy. Jego kwiaty używane są w tradycyjnej recepcie na produkcję mikstur. *'Granaty z tojadem' - zastosowane po raz pierwszy przez Alarica. Są stworzone ze szkła oraz tojadu. Kiedy uderzają o skórę wilkołaków, wybuchają roztworem ziołowym, raniąc ich skórę. Są wykorzystywane do spowalniania przeciwnika oraz odwracania jego uwagi. Pełnią podobną funkcję co granaty z werbeną, które używa się wobec wampirów. *'Strzały z tojadem' - były używane przez Stefana w stosunku do Ray'a podczas prób wyciągnięcia wiadomości. Wilkołak był obiektem, do którego wampir rzucał strzałki zanurzone w tojadzie. Pierwotni Werbena Werbena to roślina o leczniczych i ochronnych właściwościach. W serialu wykorzystywana jest jako zioło chroniące przed wampirzymi zauroczeniami oraz do osłabiania tych istot. *'Pociski z werbeną' - są to nasączone werbeną pociski. Ich szkodliwość wobec wampirów jest spowodowana użyciem drewna (pocisk jako kołek) oraz zawartością trującego dla tych stworzeń zioła. Powodują ogromny ból, ale nie zabijają Pierwotnych. *'Granaty z werbeną' - frame|150px|Elena rzuca w Elijah granatem.specjalnie skonstruowane granaty, które zawierają werbenę, są wykorzystywane do osłabienia wampira. Nie skutkuje jego śmiercią, jednak może spowolnić zranionego nieśmiertelnego na pewien czas i pozwolić potencjalnej ofierze uciec. Jako pierwszy wprowadził je do użytku Alaric. Bomby doprowadzają do zapalenia się skóry wampirów oraz wywołania bólu. Po detonacji, która zazwyczaj odbywa się jeszcze za sprawą ingerencji rzucającego, granaty te są kierowane w stronę osoby, którą chce się unieszkodliwić. Elena rzuciła jedną z bomb w Elijah, gdy ten chciał ją uprowadzić, by użyć jako przynęty na Klausa. *'Naszyjniki z werbeną' - nie są stosowane bezpośrednio jako broń przeciwko wampirom, lecz ograniczają ich wpływ na ludzi. Sztylety frame|Klaus sztyletuje Rebekah.Sztylety są bronią unieruchamiającą, ale nie zabijającą Pierwotnych. Zostały stworzone przez czarownice w celu powstrzymania Pierwotnych. Jeśli jeden ze sztyletów zanurzy się w popiele z dębu białego, a następnie wbije się go w serce Pierwotnego, ten umiera i zostaje unieszkodliwiony do czasu usunięcia broni. Prawdopodobnie dzieje się tak dlatego, że wampir nie może wówczas się obudzić. Ostrze musi być użyte przez człowieka lub Pierwotnego, ponieważ jeśli użyje go inna istota nadnaturalna, również zapadnie w wieczny sen. Kołek z białego dębu thumb|245px|Klaus wbija kołek w ciało swojej siostry.Jest jest jedyną bronią na Ziemi umożliwiającą zabicie Pierwotnego. Wytwarza się go z drewna dębu białego - niezwykle rzadkiego drzewa, które pamięta czasy pierwszych wampirów. Kołek jest w stanie osłabić Pierwotnego nawet przy niewielkim zadraśnięciu, a wbity w serce powoduje, że zapala się żywym ogniem, który stopniowo pochłania także ciało wampira, uśmiercając go. Zwykłe kołki były jednorazowe, ponieważ ulegały całkowitemu zniszczeniu, lecz Esther złączyła jeden z nich pierścieniem Gilberta, tworząc niezniszczalny kołek z białego dębu. Niezniszczalny kołek z białego dębu Ma takie samo działanie jak zwyczajny kołek z białego dębu, jednak został w pewien sposób ulepszony. Podczas gdy standardowa broń na Pierwotnych płonie razem z nimi i jest jednorazowa, niezniszczalny kołek nie ulega spaleniu, dlatego może być używana wielokrotnie. Prawdopodobnie nie może też zostać złamana (stało się tak tylko w iluzji Silasa), co czyni ją śmiertelnie niebezpieczną. Rodzeństwo Mikaelson: Elijah, Rebekah oraz Klaus mają ów kołek w swym posiadaniu, co ma chronić ich przed ewentualnym zagrożeniem. Ostrze Papy Tunde frame|Działanie ostrza.Jest to broń, która niegdyś należała do Papy Tunde. Ma magiczne właściwości - wchłania moc osób, które przez nią giną. Jest jedyną bronią obok kołka z białego dębu i sztyletu zamoczonego w jego prochu, które może unieruchomić Pierwotnego na długi czas, powodując wielki ból, a także niekończące się koszmary. Przestaje działać po wyjęciu z klatki piersiowej Pierwotnego, jednak gojenie się rany zajmuje dużo czasu ze względu na ciemne zaklęcie ciążące nad ostrzem. Czerpie ono siłę z magii ofiarnej. Ludzie Noże *'Nóż Josette' - obecnie jest to zwyczajny nóż myśliwski, jednak przez dwadzieścia lat znajdowała się w nim moc Jo. Był wykorzystywany kilkakrotnie do zadania ran: Kai ugodził nim swoją siostrę oraz czarownicę, Bonnie. *'Inne noże' - ponieważ człowiek jest istotą podatną na rany cięte oraz kłute, ciosy nożem są dla niego dość niebezpieczne. Mogą prowadzić do infekcji bądź wykrwawienia się, co bezpośrednio skutkuje śmiercią. Alaric zabił nożem Billa Forbesa, a następnie atakował nim Meredith, będąc pod wpływem alter ego. Kołki Kołki nie są standardową bronią przeciwko ludziom, jednak w serialu odnotowano jeden przypadek, gdy Alaric zabił za pomocą drewnianego narzędzia Briana Waltersa. Broń palna Pistolety oraz karabiny są bronią wykorzystywaną głównie przez ludzi w stosunku do ludzi, ponieważ na wampiry nie działają. Liz Forbes zabiła Jeremy'egothumb|245px|Jeremy strzela z kuszy., kiedy spudłowała, próbując postrzelić Damona (chłopak został wskrzeszony). Broń palna była używana podczas I wojny światowej, kiedy to Marcel służył w Europie, walcząc przeciwko Niemcom i dowodził swoim oddziałem armii. Kusza Kusza jest ulubioną bronią Jeremy'ego. Była wielokrotnie używana przez niego, jednak nigdy w stosunku do ludzi. Także Elena uczyła się strzelać z tego urządzenia, a Alaric tworzył specjalny jego rodzaj z pociskami w kształcie kołków. Przedmioty czarodziejskie *'Diabelska gwiazda' - to czarnomagiczny przedmiot powodujący tysiąc cięć za jednym razem. Został stworzony przez Kola Mikaelsona, a zaklęty przez dwie czarownice: Astrid Malchance i Mary-Alice Claire. Był używany przeciwko wielu mieszkańcom Nowego Orleanu w tym Monique. *'Różaniec szaleństwa' - czarnomagiczny przedmiot stworzony prze dwie czarownice: Mary-Alice Claire i Astrid Malchance, który doprowadza ludzi do niewyobrażalnego szaleństwa i halucynacji. Obiekt ten powstał z pomysłu Kola Mikaelsona - chciał on go użyć w wojnie przeciwko swojemu potężnemu bratu, Niklausowi Mikaelsonowi. Różaniec setki lat później trafił w ręce nowoorleańskich czarownic i stał się przyczyną obłędu Kierana O'Connella i Seana O'Connella. Hybrydy Werbena i tojad *'Granaty z werbeną' frame|right|Katherine atakuje hybrydy.- specjalnie skonstruowane granaty, które zawierają werbenę i tojad, są wykorzystywane do osłabienia hybrydy. Nie skutkuje jej śmiercią, jednak może spowolnić zranionego nieśmiertelnego na pewien czas i pozwolić potencjalnej ofierze uciec. Jako pierwszy wprowadził je do użytku Alaric. Bomby doprowadzają do zapalenia się skóry wampirów/wilkołaków oraz wywołania bólu. Po detonacji, która zazwyczaj odbywa się jeszcze za sprawą ingerencji rzucającego, granaty te są kierowane w stronę osoby, którą chce się unieszkodliwić. Podróżnicy Sztylet Podróżników Jest jedyną bronią, mogącą skutecznie zabić Podróżnika. Przez wiele lat pozostawał w posiadaniu sabatu, jednak trafił w ręce ekipy z Mystic Falls. W stosunku do ludzi działał jak zwykły nóż, o ile nie mieli w sobie pasażera. Jeżeli jednak ktoś obcy zamieszkiwał ich ciało, sztylet wbity nawet w serce powodował śmierć jedynie ducha bezprawnie przebywającego w organizmie ofiary. Był wykorzystany między innymi przeciwko Gregorowi, Katherine oraz pasażerom u Liz i Matta. Czarownicy Przedmioty czarodziejskie *'Diabelska gwiazda' -frame|Użycie gwiazdy. to czarnomagiczny przedmiot powodujący tysiąc cięć za jednym razem. Został stworzony przez Kola Mikaelsona, a zaklęty przez dwie czarownice: Astrid Malchance i Mary-Alice Claire. Był używany przeciwko wielu mieszkańcom Nowego Orleanu w tym Monique. Inne Czarownicy mają niemal takie same słabości jak ludzie - ich rany nie goją się, o ile nie jest zastosowane potężne zaklęcie. Przedstawicieli tego gatunku można zatem zabić za pomocą noży, broni palnej, kołków oraz kuszy. Galeria Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Słabości